konfabulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
YME Remote Control
A library for communication between Yahoo® Widget Engine Widgets and Yahoo® Music Engine. Introduction The "Yahoo® Music Engine Remote Control" is a library, written in JavaScript, which can be used by Yahoo® Widget Engine (YWE) Widgets to communicate with the "IRMPRemote" Yahoo® Music Engine's (YME) SDK class (More information about the "IRMPRemote" class can be found in the YME SDK site). You can use this library in order to send/get data to/from YME. The communication is being done using COM calls which the library uses to communicate with YME. The library also supports event notifications so your Widget can be notified about events which are sent by YME. The library is available for download in a package which includes: # "Read Me.htm" - A documentation file with full explanations about the library and usage examples. # "YME Remote.js" - The "Yahoo® Music Engine Remote Control" library file. # "YME Player.widget" - A sample Widget which demonstrates how to use the library within a Widget. You can also use it as a remote control Widget for YME. If you're interested in the Widget only, you can download it separately, but remember that this is a very simple Widget which lacks many of the features which the YME Remote Control library provides. The sample Widget allows you to: see track information, album art, change tracks, pause/stop/play tracks, change volume, set rating and etc. A screenshot is shown at the top of this page. I hope you'll find it useful. Feel free to use either the library or the sample Widget to create your own Widget/s. No credit is needed. I'll be really happy to see a Widget which looks and works much better than the sample Widget. Remember that many efforts were made to ensure that both the library and the sample Widget work flawlessly, and that the information written in the documentation is correct. If you find some of it wrong, inaccurate or think that some information should be removed, changed or added, please contact me. See the "Contact" section for more information. Enjoy ! System Requirements In order to use "Yahoo® Music Engine Remote Control" you need to have the following installed: * Windows® 2000 or above. Note that the library was tested only on Windows XP but should work on Windows 2000 too! * Yahoo® Widget Engine 3.1 or above. * Yahoo® Music Engine 1.1.0.345 or above. Downloads * "YME Remote Package" - The "Yahoo® Music Engine Remote Control" library, a sample Widget ("YME Player") and a documentation file. * "YME Player" - The sample Widget called "YME Player" which can be used as a really simple remote control for YME. A screenshot is shown at the top of this page. License & Disclaimer The programs available for download in this page ("YME Remote Control" library and "YME Player" Widget) are freeware software; you are welcome to redistribute, use and/or modify them for free. No credit is needed. The programs are distributed in the hope that they will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. Trademarks and Acknowledgements: Yahoo! is a registered trademark of Yahoo! Inc. Microsoft and Microsoft Windows are either registered trademarks or trademarks of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries. All other trademarks or registered trademarks are the property of their respective owners. All trademarked names mentioned in this document are used for editorial purposes only, with no intention of infringing upon the trademarks. Contact If you have any comments, questions, suggestion or bug reports about either the library or the sample Widget, feel free to contact me by sending an E-mail to this address. Remember that I might not be able to reply to every message. Sorry in advance. Category:Libraries